fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Owain/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Owain (Awakening) Summoned * "Chosen warrior of hope from a dire future...I am Owain Dark! And with the full force of my power, I- Er, huh? No time for that? Oh, um... I'm Lissa's son from the future. Nice to meet you." Home * "My arm bears a mark known as the Exalt's Brand. When it appeared, my mother both laughed and sobbed... Simultaneously. For a whole hour! It was peculiar...but I'll never forget the look upon her face." * "I could not protect a single soul in the far-flung future from which I hail. But I've vowed that will be my last failure." * "Accept my thanks for your hard work. Even when simply running patrols, you're a vision of inspiration and awe! Your hood fluttering in the wind, your mighty hands clutching a divine weapon... It gets my blood pumping!" * "Hey, let's think up some special technique names! Shouting as you summon is sure to improve results!" * "I was just about to make a new entry in the Manual of Justice. But don't you even think about peeking! The legendary pages contained within are far more than your mortal eyes could handle." * "You're Kiran? I have braved the abyss to deliver unto you a most sacred message! Oh, uh... It's from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "You've done well to temper my strength, producing something truly formidable, friend. Or should I call you...Master?! Not only have you enlisted the aid of a champion such as myself, but you have given me power without limit. Yet I know that if I do not appeal to your scrupulous and iron will, then... Huh? Why are you backing away from me? Wait, wait, come back, Kiran! Please! I shall- I mean, I will-speak more plainly. Promise! I'm just glad you've taken me under your wing is all. I'm really grateful for all you've done. It's because of you I've grown so strong and remained safe in battle. Someday I'll become a true hero of legend... And even then, I'll continue to stand by your side!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Heehee" * "S-stay back, friend...! I can't...control...my power...!" * "Ahh, I see you too bear the aura of a chosen one! We are kindred spirits, you and I." * "The blood of heroes courses through our veins! It draws us together, binding us to another in- Hey, come back! I didn't finish my speech..." * "Ah, if it isn't the Hero Champion! Brave Master? No, Brave Champion! Wait, the Daring Hero! Oh, I've got it! The Hero Champion! Wait, did I say that one already? The Champion of Daring...Heroes! The Heroic Brave! The Master of Heroes! The..." * "I've arrived somewhere other than Ylisse?! I couldn't concoct a more devious plot twist if I tried." * "Mother... Father... Just you watch. I will save the world. I'll save everyone..." * "A dark hero such as my self is pretty in-demand... Well, you did go through the trouble to summon me. You may share in my boundless strength!" Map * "Hoy there!" * "Power...overflowing!" * "A divine request?!" Level Up * "A mere drop in a bucket already overflowing with greatness!" (5-6 stats up) * "Keep your distance, friends. I cannot control my true power!" (3-4 stats up) * "What?! Some sinister forces conspire to impede my growth!" (1-2 stats up) * "This feeling... Have you granted me new power?! I shall call it..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Sword hand, hungers!" * "My ultimate technique!" * "Bite, Missiletainn!" * "Sacred Stones Strike!" Defeat * "Couldn't...save anyone..." Odin (Fates) Summoned * "I am Odin Dark. Mage of Nohr! Twilight traveler! Infinite enigma! (And, hey, all-around nice guy.)" Home * "I serve Leo! Lord of Nohr. Prince of darkness. Man of umbral moods. (And a pretty awesome guy!)" * "I specialize in probing beyond the ordinary words for weapons to find their true names of power! Missiletainn is the greatest such name I have ever known. I will give thought to what your weapon's true name is." * "You, who purifies evil! Who purges malevolence! Slumber if you tire. (Basically, take breaks, OK?)" * "Ah, friend of this force! Your order needs Heroes to face a grave threat. Well, Odin Dark is up to the task!" * "This place! Oh, is forbidden rooms! Legendary weapons! Wondrous things! (Tons of stuff. So exciting!)" * "A friend of yours sent me with a missive of massive import. Now, Kiran says... Hi." (Greeting from friend) * "Ha! My third eye told me you would appear in this holy shrine to heroism and warfare. I would speak with the anointed champion, plucked by fate from— Wait, come back! Don't leave! I just wanted to say I knew I'd run into you if I waited here. I actually need to talk with you. I feel like we've gotten real close, and I don't want to keep secrets from you. I must therefore reveal that I am NOT Odin at all but a warrior of hope from another time...Owain! Yeah, yeah, enough with the theatrics... But let me tell you this: I have not and will not lie to you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "You have my infinite gratitude for watching over me!" * "Odin will always do his darkest to assist you." * "Hey, you should have some big lines to say when summoning. Look, I'll think some up for you." * *laughs* * "Where is my excellent Lord Leo? I ought to be by his side!" * "Your divine weapon's name is Breidablik? Oh, who am I kidding: how cool is that!?" * "Odin Dark never fathomed he would find himself in a place like this..." * "Summoner? Order of Heroes? You bask in the light of some powerful words, friend!" Map * "Okay!" * "Alright!" * "So excited!" Level up * "Yes! My true power awakens further!" (5-6 stats up) * "My hidden potential hides less and less each day!" (3-4 stats up) * "What?! Has some foul influence leeched my growing power?" (1-2 stats up) * "Oh, architect of my excellence! (Thanks for the bump, buddy!)" (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Eldritch Smackdown!" * "Overdoing it--as usual!" * "Power... Overflowing!" * "You can't hide from me!" Defeat * "So dark..." Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes